


Run the Full Moon with Me?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Crack, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale, full moon run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles decides to run the full moon with the pack. Derek's wolf is up for the chase.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 609





	Run the Full Moon with Me?

“Run with the wolves, Stiles, it’ll be fun, Stiles,” Stiles muttered to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he shivered underneath the full Cold Moon.

He’d put on as many layers as possible, but then stripped down to only a few when Jackson laughed at the sight of him. The last thing he needed was to give the asshole some more fuel to his insults.

“You alright?” Allison asked, moving to his side. She was wrapped in a heavy coat too, but looked far less like a popsicle than he did. Beside her, Lydia somehow still looked like a strawberry-haired goddess even with three layers.

“Oh, I’m fantastic,” Stiles said. “Utterly great. You know, besides the fact it’s below freezing and nearly midnight, and the weather forecast called for snow later on.”

“You don’t have to run,” Lydia reminded him, cheeks flushed pink against the cold. “I’m not.”

“No way I'm going home now,” Stiles said. “I'm a hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, but I’m also part of the pack. I can run. And I am not going to freeze out there.”

“Because that would be such a shame,” Erica called, grinning over at him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It would be. Who else would save your furry asses all the time?”

“Uh, Derek?”

Red eyes caught the moonlight as Derek looked over, arching a brow. Stiles felt a shiver race up his spine and next to him, Scott groaned. “Stiles, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop it, dude, you know what.”

Stiles’s face turned hot and he dropped his gaze before he could catch Derek’s eyes again. Sometimes, he hated werewolves and their super-sniffers.

Overhead, the clouds drifted across the full moon and all of the werewolves growled in anticipation. Stiles felt a shudder climbing up his throat; just because he wasn’t werewolf didn’t mean he couldn’t sense the excitement of the rest of the pack. It was like an itch under his skin that could only be cured by running.

Derek met his gaze again. Stiles could’ve sworn his eyes flashed even brighter.

He wasn’t sure what triggered it. Only that one second, they were all huddled together, and the next, the wolves were shifting, half a dozen pairs of eyes glowing against the darkness. Scott howled and Derek dropped onto all fours, the two Alphas taking off into the night.

“I don’t run,” Lydia said again, as the other betas raced after them. Allison grinned over, before taking off too. Stiles swore underneath his breath and raced after her.

Run with the wolves, Stiles, it’ll be fun, Stiles.  
It wasn’t fun.

It was exhilarating.

Cold air whipped against his face as Stiles tore through the trees, the sound of distant howls echoing through the air all around him. Someone darted across his path and he recognized Jackson, the beta’s blue eyes flashing as he snapped his teeth.

Stiles stumbled and nearly went off-path but someone else nudged him back on, Isaac’s hands ghosting over the back of his neck before he took off too. Stiles swore he could hear Erica’s distant laughter. It was more like a hyena than a wolf.

The steady thump-thump of heavy paws filled the air at his back. Stiles looked over to see crimson eyes and a black blur that moved like the shadows themselves. He grinned and ran faster, hearing a huff as Derek did too.

They didn’t always do full moon runs. But as an old Hale winter tradition, they all agreed on this one. It was just… right.

Stiles did turn off path then. He heard a low growl as Derek chased him, running through the forest that was ghostly-lit by the full moon’s light. He felt a little like prey, but it was more exciting than scary. The intoxication of the chase rose in his throat and turned into goosebumps down his arms. Stiles sprinted through the trees, the wind screaming in his ears.

Suddenly, the ground vanished from beneath his feet.

Stiles yelped as he was tackled to the ground and went sprawling, giant paws pinning him to the ground as Derek bared his teeth. The Alpha’s eyes flashed and his breaths were hot against Stiles’s skin. Stiles made a choked-off noise when Derek buried his nose in his neck, squirming a bit.

“Derek, dammit, you big lump! Get off!”

A low growl sounded in the Alpha’s throat. Instead of moving, he plopped down across Stiles’s chest and just laid there, like a giant breathing blanket. He rested his head on his paws and peered down Stiles, looking amused. Stiles squirmed some more before letting up, going limp with a sigh and glaring at the wolf.

“You’re such a child.”

Derek huffed. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you’re a puppy. Is that better? A giant, furball. The biggest, fluffiest—”

He yelped again as Derek snapped his teeth. The Alpha’s expression could’ve been challenging and Stiles might’ve flicked him across the nose if he wasn’t pinned to the ground. Instead, he went boneless and focused on catching his breaths. It was cold; but a little less cold with a giant dog blanket sitting on top of him.

Stiles could hear the howls of the betas moving further and further away. He squinted up at Derek again.

“You gonna let your pack leave you behind?”

Fur brushed against his face and Derek burrowed into his neck again. Stiles sighed, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

“We can’t stay here all night, you know.”

His only answer was a rumbling growl. Stiles managed to free his arms, wrapping them around Derek’s neck. Derek let out a gust of air when Stiles turned his face into his muzzle.

“You’re still a child,” Stiles said. “And I’m totally going to smell like Derek-wolf for days now. You do realize that, don’t you?”

Derek’s huff was definitely a confirming sound; he didn’t even sound apologetic. Stiles snorted into his fur.

Maybe that was the point.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of: 'a full-shift derek hale with cuddles' and I hope you all enjoyed! Like always, the comments and support you guys leave makes my day. Hope you're all doing well!
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr!
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
